<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eavesdropping Is Not an Adequate Alternative To Healthy Communication by WhyWhyNot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645597">Eavesdropping Is Not an Adequate Alternative To Healthy Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot'>WhyWhyNot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parahumans Series - Wildbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eavesdropping, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor can’t sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eavesdropping Is Not an Adequate Alternative To Healthy Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts">Gerbilfriend</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taylor can’t sleep.</p><p><em>Colin’s</em> apartment is pretty nice. A bit small, and bare, but nice. She just doesn’t think think he actually lives there.</p><p>There were tomatoes in the fridge, and bananas in a fruit bowl. Colin doesn’t like either of those.</p><p>(Another lie. Another fake thing.)</p><p>She gets up to get herself a glass of milk.</p><p>There are voices coming from the room Dad and Colin share. Conversation. She’s not trying to listen, but…</p><p>She hears her name.</p><p>And if there’s one thing Taylor learned, lately, it’s that knowledge is power.</p><p>She doesn’t try to get closer. She doesn’t need to. </p><p>“… going to tell me what happened?”</p><p>Dad. He sounds… Weary.</p><p>“Danny…”</p><p>“It’s ridiculous, Colin. You were getting along so well, and suddenly she refuses to stay in the same room as you ? I know something happened the night of… The night of the bombing, but I have no idea <em>what</em>.”</p><p>Taylor knows she should have told Dad about Armsmaster. He’s his <em>boyfriend</em>. He <em>deserves</em> to know.</p><p>He’s so much happier now. She doesn’t want to go back to <em>before</em>.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Colin</em>…” says Dad softly, and Taylor realizes the small, choked sounds she can hear are Colin crying.</p><p>She goes back to bed with guilt simmering in her guts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>